


How spies are made

by Scoby



Series: Reylo therapy [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drinking, Drunk Reylo, During Canon, Even more drunk Rey, F/M, Flash Fic, How Hux became a spy, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, One Shot, Protective Kylo Ren, Semi-public peeing, Vomiting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: After a hard day for each, Reylo ends up drinking together.-----When Kylo does not answer, she also stands up, grabs his arm and shouts to the direction where he is looking at:“Who is it!?”Kylo tries to shake himself free, but she clings to his arm with both hands. As a last resort, he mumbles to her:“It’s Hux.”He hopes it would bring Rey to whatever is left of her senses and make her let go and hide in her own space, but the opposite happens.“Hey, Huxie, I want to talk to you! Grab Ben…Kylo, grab Kylo!”
Relationships: Rey & Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo therapy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	How spies are made

“I’d rather not do this right now”, he says straight away when he feels her presence.

“Yeah, me too”, she responds from the floor.

She is sitting with her back leaning against the wall, feet standing and arms resting on her knees. He decides to ignore her and gets back to removing his boots. When he takes off the left one, a little rock rolls out. He has been feeling it against his heel for hours but had no chance to remove it until now.

When he hears Rey move, his gaze gets drawn to her again. She has picked up a round metallic bottle from somewhere out of his sight and takes a large sip of something that makes her wince.

“What are you drinking?” he asks.

“Wanna try?” She holds out the bottle towards him.

Her expression did not exactly promise anything tasty, but he could certainly use a distraction. He sits next to her against the wall, extends his bare feet out, crosses his right ankle over the left one and takes the bottle from Rey’s hand.

The liquid burns his mouth and throat when he swallows. Considering Rey’s smirk, he must have winced as much as her.

“A bad day?” she prompts and takes a sip herself.

“There haven’t been good ones lately, not since… never mind.”

Rey pushes the bottle towards his hand again and he takes another mouthful, this time larger.

“What’s your story?” he asks her.

“Everyone here is kriffed up. Rey, you’re wasting time on Jedi training. Rey, you should do a million missions per day instead. Rey, please save the galaxy for us. Rey, please be kriffing perfect...” she demonstrates in a nagging voice.

“I know.”

“No, you don’t.” She says it right after swallowing, face still distorted.

“I do. I get asked the same all the time. Buy new ships. No, those are not good enough. Sign a new contract every minute. Why did you miss a raid because you were signing? Use the Force to make the Resistance annihilate. What, you can’t do that? You’re useless.”

He snatches the bottle from her hand and sips twice.

“Do you rah… reeg… regret?” Her voice sounds clearly drunk. Whatever they are drinking, he already obviously feels it in his head, too. And she is a lot smaller in size and probably started earlier.

“Regret what?”

“Deciding to become the Supreme Leader? Not following me?”

Rey does not bother taking the bottle for herself to drink. She just clasps her both hands around Kylo’s while he is still holding it and lifts and tilts enough to get her mouth burning again. Before she lets go, she nudges it back towards his mouth. He follows the hint and looks away after swallowing, uninterested in answering her question.

“I know you do!” Her voice keeps getting louder. “I saw it! I saw it when you went to my mind on Starkiller. You had a crush on me already then!”

“Well so had you on me. Don’t think I wouldn’t have seen that.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. I saw it all happen. You saw I had it and then right away you had it, too.”

“Well, fine! Now that thats out of the way, I have an idea: let’s play that we’re not enemies and just kiss and hug and snuggle this whole night. You look terrible. You could use some touch.”

“We’d regret it when sober.”

“Isn’t that the point of being drunk?”

She is already adjusting herself closer to him, when something draws his attention. He staggers up from the floor, holding the wall with his hand but still reeling when trying to stand up straight and address whoever has shown up in his space.

“Ok, let’s, errr, decide it now…. Yes, I’m fine.”

“Who is it?” Rey asks in her loud and drunk voice.

When Kylo does not answer, she also stands up, grabs his arm and shouts to the direction where he is looking at:

“Who is it!?”

Now that she is holding him, she can see a blurry picture of his surroundings. In front of them, there is a vague outline of a person, but recognition would impossible, especially to her already fuzzy brain. Kylo tries to shake himself free, but she clings to his arm with both hands. As a last resort, he mumbles to her:

“It’s Hux.”

He hopes it would bring Rey to whatever is left of her senses and make her let go and hide in her own space, but the opposite happens.

“Hey, Huxie, I want to talk to you! Grab Ben…Kylo, grab Kylo!”

“Stop it, Rey!”

“Trust me, you need to grab him for me to see you. It’s a Force thing.”

“Don’t mind her.”

“I know you can hear me! But I don’t see you grabbing him. Just do it, anywhere! His arm or hand or ankle or thigh… Hurry up! What are you afraid of?”

In the next moment, she sees Hux, holding Kylo’s other hand. Kylo tries to twist it free, but he holds a firm grip with both hands.

“There you are”, Rey celebrates. “Now, there are some things you should know about your Supreme Leader….”

“Don’t listen, you see how drunk she is.”

“I always tell the truth. I just might tell more of it when drunk.” Rey giggles. “And now, listen, Kylo has a hopeless, star-crossed crush on me. And I’m a nobody from Jakku, and I’m with the Resistance. See, that’s how low the leadership of the First Order has fallen. It means you should go and do something, start a revolution, anything.” 

She casts a side-eyed glance at Kylo with a sly smile before finishing, her voice dropping down to almost a whisper:

“I know you can do it, my dear, make Kylo Ren lose. I’ll help you.”

She detaches her other hand from Kylo’s arm and places it softly on Hux’s chest and smiles at him. That makes Kylo jerk his arm under Rey’s grip forward enough that he can lift his forearm and snatch her hand down. This makes her hold around his arm loosen for a moment, but it does not matter because he keeps holding her wrist to prevent her from touching Hux again, preferably ever again.

“General Hux, you’re dismissed. We’ll decide about the next star destroyer purchase tomorrow.”

Hux keeps looking at Rey, mesmerised, and when Kylo turns his eyes back to her, he sees that she is fluttering her lashes. That makes him force his hands up and smash them down, which makes both Rey and Hux lose their grips. In Rey’s case, it also makes her lose her flimsy balance and fall on the floor.

Hux sees how Kylo gazes down towards an empty space on the floor when looking at her and asks:

“What happened to her?”

“None of your business!”

Kylo is dying to choke him but does not want to touch him so that Rey would see him again. So he holds up his hand to choke through the Force. His blurry mind staggers when reaching through his fingers towards Hux’s throat. Finally, he reaches something soft and pinches. Hux’s eyes squint with pain as his mouth crimps sideways. He must have grabbed his cheeks instead of his throat, but he does not care anymore. He squeezes a little more and throws him backwards before letting go.

Hux turns one more hesitantly longing glance towards the floor where Rey disappeared. But feeling Kylo’s invisible hand approaching again, staggering around the skin of his head and chest, he quickly turns around and hurries out of the room.

Kylo turns back to Rey who has lifted herself on all fours and is crawling somewhere. After reaching the middle of Kylo’s floor, she slowly stands up, holding the air for support and starts undoing her pants. Her ‘fresher must be in the middle of his floor without any walls around it that he could see. Kylo turns around and just listens for any sounds of her getting in trouble.

For a while, he just hears a peaceful sound of peeing. But soon after it finishes and Rey tries to get up, she falls down on her face with a clash, her pants still down around her knees. Kylo turns back and hurries to her. He squats down to carefully hinge her pants back up. She neither resists nor helps.

“Rey, where’s your bed?” he asks.

“What are you thinking? You dirty-minded monster, you should consider how drunk I am.”

“That’s exactly why I need to know, to take you there. You need to sleep and sober up, but not here on your ‘fresher floor.”

Rey points ahead of her.

“Three meters that way.”

He scoops a hand under her chest and lifts her up, head agains his shoulder, feet dangling downwards at about the height of his knees. He tries to fix his gaze towards the direction that Rey pointed, focusing on the task of not falling, though her weight seems to be making his own balance increasingly shaky.

Step by step, he makes it to a point where her feet hit something invisible to him and do not move forward anymore. He must have reached her bed. He holds Rey in his arms just a little longer, just to savour a little more of the warmth of her body and the feeling of her heart against his.

A little bit too long. He feels the tiny body convulse against his own and then something warm, sticky and smelly on his shirt. Rey has thrown up on his shoulder.

He puts her patiently down sitting on the bed, takes off his shirt and shoves it down the laundry shaft. Then he brings her a glass of water and wipes her face clean with a tissue.

“Can you pass me your blanket?” he asks softly. “I want to cover you.”

Rey finds the corner of a pale orange blanket in the air next to her and gives it to him. He holds it aside while helping her to lay down on her side. Then he carefully pulls it over her, all the way up to her neck, softly pressing down around her to make sure that no gaps remain between her and the world. He leans as close to her ear as he dares, to say:

“Good night, Rey.”

She mumbles back from under the covers:

“Good night, Ben. You’re cute when in love.”

——

The next day, Leia receives an encrypted transmission from an anonymous First Order officer who wants to volunteer as a spy. Rey overhears when Leia wonders about it to Poe at the dinner table and tells her that she should accept. 


End file.
